Płomyk nadziei
by Rodgier-XD
Summary: "Jestem tu, by ci powiedzieć, żebyś nie krytykował siebie i nie rozpaczał. Pamiętaj, że przegrana nie musi być powodem rozpaczy, tylko nadzieją, że uda ci się stać się lepszym." Paring: DashanxJulian, kategoria - T - tak na wszelki wypadek.


**Witam, cześć i czołem! Tutaj Rodgier. Dzięki namowie Gladys i mojej kochanej przyjaciółki, postanowiłam, w końcu, „pochwalić się" moimi umiejętnościami pisarskimi. Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł, ale zobaczymy… (Może to, dlatego że takowych umiejętności pisarskich, nie posiadam?)**

**Przedstawiam wam, wymyślone przeze mnie, wydarzenia, które mają miejsce po 39 odcinku Beyblade Metal Masters, a konkretnie, po walce Damiana z Julianem.**

**Metal Fight Beyblade oraz postacie nie należą do mnie, na szczęście…**

**Więc… enjoy?**

* * *

- Przegrałem… znowu… - te słowa powtarzał Julian po przegranej z Damianem. Był w szatni drużyny Excalibur, sam, tak jak chciał. Jedyne co czuł to rozpacz i upokorzenie. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Walka z liderem Star Breaker miała przywrócić mu utraconą dumę, a zamiast tego, jego duma wydawała się już nie do przewrócenia.

Nagle usłyszał jak zaczęły otwierać się drzwi. Myślał, że to Sophie i Wells, a przecież mówił im, żeby zostawili go w spokoju. Tymczasem w drzwiach stała tylko jedna osoba. Osoba, której się nie spodziewał się ujrzeć. Był to lider chińskiego zespołu Wang Hu Zhong – Dashan Wang.

- Dashan… - powiedział Julian, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. „Co Dashan tu robi? Po co tu przyszedł i w jakim celu?", te pytania dręczyły Konzerna.

- Julian… - zaczął Dashan, jednak siedzący przed nim blondyn nie pozwolił mu skończyć.

- Po co tu niby przyszedłeś?! Żeby się śmiać oraz drwić ze mnie, tak? Proszę! Wyzywaj mnie od słabeuszy, arogantów, egoistów i tchórzy! Naciesz się moim cierpieniem, przecież masz do tego prawo, jesteś liderem drużyny, którą pokonałem. Powiedz: „Chwaliłeś się, że jesteś najlepszy i co? Przegrałeś z Gingą, a teraz z Damianem. I ty niby nazywasz siebie mistrzem?". Powiedz to! Głośno i wyraźnie. Powiedz, że jestem… jestem… - w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął płakać. Chińczyk słyszał jego szloch i widział jak łzy spływają po jego policzkach, jednak nic nie powiedział. Podszedł i usiadł obok europejskiego bladera, ten jednak nie odwrócił wzroku i nie spojrzał na niego. Wykorzystując moment ciszy, Dashan przemówił:

- Julian. Przyjechałem do Stanów Zjednoczonych po to, by zobaczyć mecz pomiędzy twoją drużyną, a drużyną amerykańską. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale przez całą twoją walkę z Damianem kibicowałem tobie i wierzyłem, że uda ci się wygrać...

Słowa wypowiedziane przez Dashana, zszokowały Juliana. Po prostu nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Dashan przyjechał tu po to, by mu… kibicować? To było dla dziedzica fortuny Konzernów niemożliwe. Spojrzał na siedzącego obok chłopaka i zobaczył jak ten lekko się uśmiecha.

- Przyszedłem tu nie po to, żeby cię wyśmiewać… - kontynuował Dashan. – Jestem tu, by ci powiedzieć, żebyś nie krytykował siebie i nie rozpaczał. Pamiętaj, że przegrana nie musi być powodem rozpaczy, tylko nadzieją, że uda ci się stać się lepszym.

- Dashan… - tylko tyle Julian był wstanie powiedzieć. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszał.

Dashan uśmiechnął się ciut szerzej i zbliżył się do siedzącego blondyna i delikatnie pocałował go w czoło. Konzern był w szoku, ale pozwolił mu na to. W ciągu kilku sekund, poczuł, że część rozpaczy, która w nim tkwiła, znika.

Kiedy lider Wang Hu Zhong oddalił się od Juliana, wyszeptał:

- Pamiętaj. Uwierz w siebie, Julian.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Dashan wstał i wyszedł, zostawiając Juliana, który był zagubiony w swoich myślach. Nadal czuł się słaby, upokorzony, czuł rozpacz, ale w swoim sercu poczuł płonący płomyk nadziei.

* * *

**No i to by było na tyle… I co kto uważa, że to jest bezsensu *podnosi rękę do góry*? Widzę ten las rąk XD. Wiem, że są tu błędy stylistyczne, interpunkcyjne… w ogóle są tu wszystkie błędy z możliwych, ale miałam pewną radochę podczas pisania tego… czegoś xD**

**Dziękuję za uwagę ^^**

**PS. (do Gladys) Jakby coś, sama chciałaś, więc do mnie proszę niemieć do mnie pretensji =u=**


End file.
